KoF: Kyo, Iori, and Shingo's Grocery Store
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! The final installment of the series! Kyo, Iori, and Shingo open up a grocery store within South Town. Will they finally start a successful business, or will all hope go down in flames. Let the final insanity commence!
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: King of Fighters: Kyo, Iori, & Shingo's Grocery Store  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: August 2010  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language, Violence)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own SNK or its silly South Town residents.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kyo, Iori, and Shingo**

* * *

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET A LOAN?" **two familiar voices shout simultaneously.

Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami were sitting inside South Town Bank talking to one of the financial representatives about getting another chance to run some sort of business within South Town.

"**I'm sorry boys, but both of you have previously owned stores that went out of business due to freak accidents, and we just can't give out any more money in your names,"** the banker says to them.

"**This is bullshit! I need to make some cash so I can pay the rent!"** Iori growls at the banker, slamming his fist on the table.

"**Not to mention all money we still owe in property damage. C'mon man, let us have one more chance!"** Kyo pleads to the banker.

"**Like I said boys, I just can't loan any more money in your names. Now if you had a friend or relative with $500,000, then I can give you boys a new contract,"** the banker reassures them.

**SLAM!**

At that very moment, everyone's favorite pest, Shingo, bursts into the bank and screeches to a halt in front of Kyo and Iori.

"**GUYS! I JUST WON THE LOTTERY! I WON $500,000!"** Shingo shouts excitedly, waving a lottery ticket around in the air like a doofus.

Both rivals look at one another as they both got very creepy smiles on their faces, so creepy even Yamazaki would be scared.

"**Shingo buddy ol pal…how would you like to help Uncle Iori out with some cash,"** Iori said to Shingo with a forced smile, wrapping his arms around his shoulders…at bit tighter then he realized.

"**Um…uh…sure?" **said a very weirded out Shingo, not knowing whether to be afraid or terrified by Iori's gesture.

"**It's okay buddy! All we require us a little cash," **Kyo adds, stepping up to him, giving him a wink.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

* * *

"**YOU SPENT ALL OF MY LOTTERY MONEY ON AN ABANDONED GROCERY STORE?" **said a very shocked Shingo, at loss of or words.

All three men were standing in front of a deserted and rundown grocery store within the heart of South Town.

"**Not to worry Shingo, with that money, we'll get this store into tip top shape and in business in no time!"** Kyo reassures him.

"**Yeah…besides, what's the worse that can happen?"** Iori says, surveying the dump they stood in front of.

Oh man…if they only knew…

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave a review and tell us what characters you REALLY want to see make an appearance in the upcoming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: From The Ground Up…Then down**

**

* * *

**

That evening, the trio sprung into action in getting the store renovated and ready for business the next morning. Iori was on his cell phone calling in the food shipment, and Kyo was consoling Shingo, who was still whining about his money being used to start a business.

"**Kyo-saaaaaaan! Do you know how many anime DVD's I could have bought with that money?"** Shingo said, sitting on a curb pouting like a little five-year old.

"**Hey hey, no need to cry Shingo. Just look on the bright side, if this store becomes a big hit, we'll make back the money in due time, plus some!" **Kyo says to Shingo.

"**And if it doesn't?"** Shingo questions.

"**If it fails…then we'll be up to our asses in debt for life…"** Kyo said with an uneasy chuckle.

"**Shut up you two, I'm trying to talk on the phone!"** Iori barks at both guys, before going back to his conversation**. "Yeah, we're located on the corner, next to Brian's Sports Emporium. Uh huh…uh huh…yeah, just drive on in."**

"**Who are you talking to, Iori?"** Kyo asks.

"**The Psycho Soldier Food Industry. They're sending in a truck with the food needed to stock our store. They should be here within the ne-"**

**CRASH!**

Before Iorio could finish his sentence, a large delivery truck backs right into Iori and runs him over with a smack.

"**We're here! Hope we're not late!"** said Bao, who jumps out of the driver's seat and lands on the ground, seeing Iori lying under the truck looking really pissed. **"Eheheh…sorry…"** Bao says with a nervous gulp.

"**Boy, that's the last time I let you drive,"** said Chin, who gets out on the passenger side and walks up next to Bao. **"Wow, you should really watch out for trucks, sonny,"** he says to Iori.

"**Shut up, putz,"** Iori grumbles as he gets up from underneath and stands to his feet. **"Just load the food into the storage area in the back."**

"**Not a problem. Just sign here, confirming the $10,000 down payment,"** Chin says, handing Iori a clipboard.

"**$10,000 dollars? Where did that come from?"** Shingo asks in shock.

"**Well…"** Kyo began, scratching the back of his head. **"I kinda dipped into your prize money from the previous KoF tournaments…"**

Shingo immediately fainted upon hearing that he's now completely broke.

"**Um…right,"** Kyo said, turning his attention back to Iori. **"Well, the first wave of employees should be here about now."**

As if on cue, several individuals approach the duo in the parking lot. They were Andy, K', Kensou, Yuri, Ralf, and Shen Woo. **(Note: Mai too will appear in the next chapter folks!)**

That morning would be the grand opening of their grocery store.

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember to leave a review and tell us what characters you want to see make an appearance in the upcoming chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Opening Day Part 1**

**

* * *

**

It was the next morning, and the grand opening of South Town's newest grocery store. Everything was completed the previous night. The old vacant building they started out with had become a shiny new place for goods shopping.

Standing in front of the story was the three owners: Kyo, Iori, and Shingo, all wearing nice clothes as business owners should.

"**This outfit makes me look like such a putz," **Iori grumbles.

"**Relax, Yagami, you look nice. At least I was able to find the colors you like,"** Kyo responds, pointing out the red, black, and white design on Iori's clothes.

"**Say Kyo-senapi, how were you able to afford such snazzy threads?"** Shingo asks, taking a huge liking to his uniform.

"**Oh these? I bought these using the money in your secret piggy-bank I swiped off of your bedroom closet this morning,"** Kyo responds.

Again, Shingo was on the ground in a daze, as more of his savings was taken without his knowledge and spent up.

"**I'll drag him inside in a moment. For now, let's go inside and open up the place!"** Kyo says with a grin of excitement, while Iori growls and follows him inside.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

A few hours had passed, and their grocery store was already getting a large crowd of first-time customers.

Let's check inside and see what was happening, shall we?

* * *

**Checkout Counter**

At the checkout counter, Andy Bogard was manning the cash register and ringing up the groceries.

All seemed fine and dandy…

…until _**she**_ came.

"**Oh Andy!"**

Andy looks up and immediately sees Mai Shiranui, laying in his check-stand's conveyor-belt, wearing almost nothing, with two large, strategically placed watermelons covering up her chest area.

"**Andy! Be and dear and weigh these for me, will you? Are these huge and firm or what?"** Mai asks Andy in a sexy tone.

Andy's jaw hit the floor with utter horror and shock upon seeing this.

_"**Mai, what the hell are you doing?"**_ Andy murmurs to her in frustration from the corner of his mouth. _**"What if my bosses see you like this?"**_

Mai giggles.

"**Who cares,"** Mai teased. **"All you need to do is ring me up and take me home with you,"** she said, leaning forward and attempting to steal a kiss from him.

Andy was now beet-red, as almost everyone around the area was staring at the fiasco.

* * *

**Back of the Store**

Meanwhile at the back of the store, Kensou was busy mopping the floor. Stopping in the middle of his job for a quick snack, Kensou pulls out a meat-bun from his pocket and begins chomping on it.

"**Hey, meatbun-boy, what are you doing?" **Iori says as he approaches Kensou. **"Quick slacking and get back to work,"** he adds as he walks past him across the still-wet floor…

"**WOAAAHHH!"**

**CRASH!**

…causing him to slip and crash into a monument of canned-goods Yuri was in the middle of stacking nearby.

"**Aw man, and I was almost done too!"** Yuri says in a huff.

**"Whoops! Sorry about that,"** Kensou says, grabbing a 'Wet Floor' sign and setting it where Iori slipped.

"**I hate my life…"** Iori mutters from under the huge pile of Spam he was buried under.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember to leave a review and tell us what characters you want to see make an appearance in the upcoming chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Opening Day Part 2**

* * *

Afternoon had crept along, and things seemed to have calmed down at the grocery store…

…Until _**he**_ came.

K' was in charge of customer service. As he stood behind the counter looking cool in his sunglasses, Ash Crimson walks in and takes a Vogue magazine from the paper stand and starts reading it.

Seconds later, Iori emerges and approaches K'.

"**Hey, what's going on here? What's that guy doing?"** Iori questions K', pointing at Ash.

"…**He's reading a magazine,"** K' replies.

"**That's against store policy. You can only buy stuff here, not freeload and do as you please. Do something about it!" **Iori tells him.

"…**It's just a dumb magazine, relax man, let him read it,"** K' says to Iori with a yawn.

"**I won't tolerate this! I'm not paying you to stand around and let effeminate she-males roam the store!"** Iori says to him in frustration.

"**I didn't know you paid your employees at all,"** K' replied with a grin.

Iori was turning red about to blow his top from K's inability to remedy the situation.

"…**Fine…I'll call security and have him booted,"** K' replies with a sigh as gets on the phone and calls security.

Within seconds, Ralf and Shen Woo arrive at the scene of the crime.

"**What's the problem boss?"** Ralf inquires. **"Need me to man-handle some punk?"**

"**I need you two to throw out this hooligan!"** Iori tells then, pointing over to Ash, who was still minding his own business.

"…**Really? He's just reading a magazine…"** Shen Woo states, scratching his head.

"**JUST DO IT!"** Iori yells at them both.

Ralf cracks his knuckles and steps toward his target. **"Whatever you say pal. GALACTICA PHANTOM!"**

Ralf lunges forward to punch out Ash, but Ash merely sidesteps the attack…

**WHAM!**

…and instead clocks Iori right in the face, sending him flying down the isles of the store…

**CRASH!**

…and knocking down Yuri's monument of canned-goods she had just finished re-stacking.

"**Aw come on! This almost took me two hours!"** Yuri pouts in frustration.

"**I hate my life…"** Iori mutters from underneath the mountain of cans he was buried under.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Remember to leave a review and tell us what characters you want to see make an appearance in the upcoming chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Day's End**

* * *

The end of the day had finally arrived. Around 11 pm that night, the three head owners of the grocery store were gathered in Kyo's office to count up all the money they've made.

"**Let's see here...well guys, we've made a total of $5000 dollars today in sales,"** Kyo announced as he sat in his chair, going through his papers.

**"That's awesome! Wow, I didn't think we'd make that much!"** Shingo said in excitement.

"**Hooray…"** Iori said in a monotone voice, bandaged up all over his body due to the injuries he's suffered throughout the day.

"**However…"** Kyo interrupts, **"from this money I had to pay our other employees…"** he adds.

"**Oh?"** Iori responds, raising an eyebrow.

"**Yeah. I paid Chin and Bao $500 for the food he delivered…"** Kyo explains.

"_**Freaking drunk-ass old man and his annoying boy…"**_ Iori muttered.

"…**Paid Andy $750 for his hospital bill for the nosebleeds he endure while seeing one of the female customer's half-nude all day…"**

"_**Crazy ninja bitch…"**_

"…**Paid K' $1000 for his time at customer service…"**

"_**Overpaid lazy bastard…"**_

"…**Paid $2000 for security services of Ralf and Shen…"**

"_**That freakin' hurt…"**_

"…**Paid Kensou and Yuri $749 for their janitorial services…"**

"_**Cans…I hate cans…and wet floors…"**_

Kyo stood up and pull out a dollar bill from his pocket.

"**That just leaves one dollar to split between the three of us," **Kyo said, with a nervous laugh.

Both Iori and Shingo glare at Kyo, as if they were going to kill him.

"**Come on guys, don't give me that look, this was just one day…tomorrow will be better**!" he encourages them.

"**It better…"** lori mutters before limping out of his office.

**SLIP…..CRASH!**

…and slips on the wet floor left by Kensou, followed by crashing into Yuri's Can-sculpture yet again in the process.

Both Kyo and Shingo look at one another, and then began to laugh.

This job…finally after so many had failed, for finally starting to look up. It may take a while, but they do believe they got a good business running in South Town for good this time.

**This concludes the series of fics involving Kyo, Iori, and friends!**

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**The End! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
